


Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ray is dressed up as tuxedo mask, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the town hosts a dance, you meet a gorgeous man in a tuxedo. I mean, who even /wears/ a cape nowadays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

You can’t stop staring. You know you should stop, know it’s rude, but he looks fucking  _gorgeous_  in that tuxedo and tophat and cape and who the fuck even wears a cape?

You’re surprised he can dance, even. Not many people know how to anymore, but he can at least rumba, spinning that girl across the floor. And yeah, you’re jealous that that girl gets to dance with him. 

He eventually breaks for water, leaning against the table. The girl doesn’t go with him, instead takes up the offer of another gentleman for a tango. Good, so they aren’t together.

Your eyes fall to him once more, and when you look back he’s actually looking at you, too. You flush and look away, trying to make it look like you haven’t been staring at him for the last hour.

"Just sitting there alone?"

The voice is smooth, and when you look up he’s  _right fucking there oh my God_ and you have to remind yourself to close your mouth.

"Uh, yeah I guess, I mean, not many people free, y’know, just like, watching." You want to die. You want to actually die and this is embarrassing and unfair.

He smiles and it’s  _cute_  and he holds out his hand. “Well, I’d like to dance with you, if you’ll have me.”

You did die. You died and this is heaven and you take his hand and  _float_  to the dance floor and he turns you to face him, pulling you into the slow waltz that’s flowing through the air. He smells like cologne and a hint of rose from the flower in his lapel and a little like something else, something unique to him and it’s heady when combined with the look he’s giving you. 

You dance, and dance, and it goes on, through waltzes and tangos and foxtrots and rumbas and salsas and by the end of the night your feet hurt and you’re exhausted but he’s been with you this whole time, politely turning down offers of other women to keep you in his arms. 

He offers to drive you home, and holds your hand the entire ride. You’re giddy and a little sad because this may be one of those nights, one you’ll never forget and spend the rest of your life regretting not knowing his name.

He opens the door for you and lets you link your arm through his, leading you to the door. He stops and you slip your arm out. You look at one another in silence for a minute, and he looks like he’s about to leave, and you reach out to grab him, but stop.

"So you never told me your name…" You finally manage. He smiles and your heart melts.

"Ray."

You roll the name on your tongue, and yeah, it fits him. 

"Ray…" You start when he takes a step back, prepared to say goodbye. He cocks a brow, looking down at you, and tucks a stray hair behind your ear.

"I don’t want you to go." There, you said it. He smiles, the hand moving from your hair to your cheek, and you feel a bubble of giddiness rise as he leans down to kiss you, and it’s everything you’ve been imagining all night. You pull him closer, and he turns you to the door, pressing your back against it. You give in to the tongue that swipes your lip, allowing him to completely break down any reservations you may have had about this. You’ve wanted it all night, you want it now, and here he’s offering.

When he finally pulls away, your head is swimming and you both take a second to catch your breath. He looks concerned for a second, but your hand reaches up, threads through the hair that’s reachable under his hat. 

"Don’t go," you whisper again, against his lips, and his eyes flick from yours to your mouth, as if thinking. He finally nods, and you beam, turning around to dig the key from your pocket. He slips his arms around your waist while you unlock the door, nuzzling into your neck. You turn your head to press a quick kiss to his cheek before turning the knob and opening the door. You turn to pull him in, and he enters, taking a quick look around while you lock the door behind him. You kick your heels off and he knocks his own shoes off. You press against his chest, encouraging him up the stairs. He grins and you run off, and he follows. You don’t bother to tamp down the giggle that rises, rushing into the bedroom and turning around just in time for him to bolt in after you. He almost crashes into you, but instead picks you up at the waist and twirls you, and when he places you down dips you in a mockery of the dancing before. You kiss him there, giggling into it, and he nuzzles his nose against yours. 

He lifts you back up to stand proper, and you remove his top hat gently, placing it on the bedside table. You untie his cape next, watching it drop.  You want to ask about it, but now is not the time. Not with the way he’s eyeing you with such intensity. So instead you kiss him, fingers deftly unbuttoning his coat, one of the many layers between you and him. The vest is next, and you run your fingers over the soft silk before dropping that to the floor, too. You grab him by the tie and drag him closer, smirking into the kiss as his hands wander down your back, your sides, your ass (which he briefly grabs). You undo the tie and buttons of his shirt, finally ridding him of some of his layers. You slide your hands up his shirt, around to his back, tense with hard-worked muscles from dancing, and his hands finally find their way to your breasts and you have to break the kiss to groan because he’s so damn  _hot_  and he’s here and you’ve been wanting him to touch you like this for  _hours_ and you’re already getting hot from just kissing.

He unzips your dress, slides it off your body slowly, as if wanting to memorize every second, every inch, his eyes roaming. You thank whatever gods may be up there that you decided to wear matching underwear today, let alone your sexiest. The black lace is a nice contrast to the red dress on the floor, and he looks like he wants nothing more than to take you then and there. 

You feel a little tug of self-conscious nervousness, and you bite your lip, though a little smile still peeks through. Your gaze casts downwards, shyly, and you reach out to pull the unbuttoned white shirt off his shoulders, unbuckle his belt and zip it off of his hips, slide your hands under the soft undershirt and tug it over his head. Your eyes roam his chest, fingers following after, and his little chuckle makes you finally look up.

"My eyes are up here," he teases, and you laugh and kiss him again, obeying his gentle push to the bed. You fall back and shimmy up so your head is on the pillow, and he pauses to just  _look_  at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He finally crawls on top of you, lowers himself flush against your body, and you lean your head back when his mouth starts creeping down your neck. One hand goes to the small of your back, encouraging you to arch up. You do, only half-voluntary, and he undoes your bra with only a bit of struggling. He pulls the piece off and kisses down to your exposed chest, taking a nipple in mouth when he gets there. You gasp, and his hand finds the neglected opposite side, kneading and teasing and tugging and making you arch into his touch. His mouth follows, and your hands bury in his hair. He nibbles and sucks the hard nubs, and when you look down he meets your eye with an almost evil smile. 

 _Fuck_  he’s hot.

He licks his way down to your hips, sucks a mark onto the prominent bone while his hands slide your panties down and off of you, then ducks between your legs.

You groan out loud now, buck up into the tongue on you, and he swipes his tongue across it, hums a vibration into you. His tongue works wonders, slipping into you, flattened against you, flicking over your clit. He stays there, and suddenly his finger is at your entrance and pushes up and  _in_ and you whine out, feel his smirk on your skin. He slowly moves his finger, in and out, not nearly enough for you. He slips another finger in alongside the first, though doesn’t pick up his pace. 

"Ray," you whine, and his tongue pulls away, and he looks up at you with a cocked brow. You look down at him, panting, and with a flash of teeth, crooks his fingers and makes you cry out. His free hand reaches up to toy with your nipple again, setting his mouth back to work.

His fingers speed up, matching the pace of his flickering tongue, and with a pinch of your nipple your orgasm crashes over you, burning white-hot, letting out a drawn-out moan.

When you finally come down, he slides his fingers out of you, and you drag him up by the hair to kiss him. Tasting yourself on his tongue isn’t unpleasant, but you miss his unique taste. You bite his lip, and when you feel overwhelming need take over again, you roll your hips into his. The feeling of your bare skin against his pants is strangely hot, and you do it again, rolling against him until he gasps into your mouth. You reach down to unbutton his pants, unzipping the notch and pushing them down as far as you can. He does the rest of the work for you, sliding the boxers with them. Finally free, your hand wraps around his cock and his head drops to your shoulder. You thumb the sensitive underside of the head and he groans out against your skin, and just the sound makes you hot. You stroke him slowly, relishing in the weight against your palm. He’s a reasonably sized guy, and you just want him  _in_ you already. You pull his head back to kiss him again.

"Gonna fuck me, pretty boy, or am I gonna have to beg?" You purr against his lips.

"Wouldn’t that be a treat," he tosses back, though his cock twitches in your hand. You grin.

"Next time," you offer, and he looks at you with a strange mix of excitement, delight, and disbelief.  You chuckle at that, and he bites down on your shoulder. You gasp, and he pulls away, looking around. Catching the hint, you pull the condom from the drawer and he rips it open with his teeth, rolling it on with shaky hands. You smirk, knowing you’ve affected him as much as he you.

He finally manages and ruts against you again, kissing down your neck. You take him in hand, line him up and he presses in and  _fuck fuck fuck._

You both take in shaky breaths when he bottoms out, trembling at how bad you’ve both wanted this and how good it feels. When you finally get your head to stop swimming, he pulls out to the head, thrusts back in, and you meet him, bucking your hips up against him. He moans at this, and you start a slow pace that he easily matches. You lift your legs, hooking them at the ankles behind his back to give a better angle, and his hands return to your breasts, and you can hardly do more than hang on, whispering encouragement into his ear. He lets out tiny sounds, like he doesn’t want to moan out but he does, and you turn his head to kiss you again. It’s aggressive and needy and a fast thrust into you makes him whimper, angles himself a little deeper.

"Oh God Ray yes, please Ray faster, fuck me  _please_ Ray,” you babble against his lips. 

"You’re so perfect," he purrs, thrusting against the spot in you that completely bends you to his will. "Looked so damn good in that dress."

“ _God Ray,_  please, I’m so close baby please,” you whimper and he sucks at your nipple and his hand slides down to your clit, thumbing over it. You scream his name, and at the feeling of you clenching around him, he comes a few thrusts later, moaning out.

You lie together, panting hard and trying to regain your composure.

Eventually, he manages to slide out of you, and the loss is a little upsetting. He curls at your side, and you curl on your side to look him in the eye, your noses touching, little smiles plastering his face and yours. You exchange light, gentle kisses for what could be minutes or hours, you don’t care in the hazy afterglow. 

"So," he starts, and you look at him expectantly. "Next time, huh?"

You giggle, smacking him with a pillow. He laughs, and removes the pillow just in time for you to kiss him.


End file.
